


maison rouge.

by devialess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fetish, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devialess/pseuds/devialess
Summary: у марка помада на подбородке с трёхдневной щетиной. она смазано, красным небрежным следом лежит на губах и на всем стройном теле. он не любит косметику на себе, но обожает донхёка, и так, с его косметикой, ему даже очень нравится.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	maison rouge.

у донхёка новая любовь в красочных тонах красного бархата, страсть, схожая с неконтролируемой животной, боль внутри разгоряченного организма, достигшего своего пика, и желание. каждое утро замаливать грехи за свои мысли в беспокойной голове с больными висками в ночное время или же спускать в собственную смятую простынь от очередных повторяющихся тугих толчков. он обожает, как его любимая красная помада смотрится на губах марка после долгих поцелуев и как грязно выглядит с его двухдневной щетиной.

марк до пятен в глазах, ярких разноцветных фейерверков, хлопушек на новый год, привык видеть донхёка с всевозможной дорогой косметикой, купленной на деньги с черной кредитки: как тот вне мероприятий подводит глаза мягкими сатиновыми карандашами, румянит щеки и красит губы влажными помадами, покрывая их глоссом, даже если никто не увидит эту картину, место которой в известной галерее современного искусства.

но сам минхён косметику всячески избегает. устраивает молчаливый бойкот, никому ненужный протест с пикетами на собственной главной улице, настоящий отказ. стойко предпочитает декоративной косметике уходовую, избегая любой контакт с блесками, тушами и тональными средствами. хоть и на любимом донхёке яркая косметика взбудораживает, заставляет скрывать руками возбуждение в мешковатых штанах в толпе до мигрени знакомых людей, болезненно прикусывая шершавые губы.

но донхёку это не мешает.

с детским любопытством марк наблюдает в один из скучных рутинных вечеров вне мероприятий классическую картину. донхёк сосредоточенно красит губы красным бархатом, вырисовывает отточенные контуры и пухлые губы приоткрывает в тихом вздохе. на его глазах немного разноцветных блесток конфетти и черная вязкая тушь в несколько слоев, привычно осыпающаяся. во время секса с марком.

по своей привычной нелегкой судьбе, марку остается лишь тяжело вздыхать, найдя крепкую опору в локтях, положив их на твердый матрац заправленной кровати. он не смеет портить тот прекрасный вид некой прелюдии, от которой возбуждение накатывает беспокойными волнами. тело дрожит неистово в приятной фантазии, и смазать косметику во время поцелуев неприлично хочется. даже если средства все останутся и на его собственном лице.

донхёк, с трепетом накрасившись любимыми средствами на долгие года, не дает марку прикоснуться к прекрасному творению как можно дольше, лицо его ладонью отводит медленно, да хитро улыбается, разглядывая горящие огоньки в чужих глазах напротив. у марка терпение не железное, но он ведется от чувств переполняющих его с головой, даже когда донхёк садится на упругие бедра минхёна и начинает ерзать на чужом возбуждении.,

но когда хёк сдается, тянется к чужим губам, позволив марку украсть поцелуи у донхёка, играя в ложь о первом поцелуе без конца, у ли голову сносит от неконтролируемого желания. его касания до загорелой кожи режут, оставляют невидимые шрамы, с одним действующим плацебо — поцелуями. он жадно, как настоящий собственник, оттягивает нижнюю пухлую губу, снимая слой красной помады своими слегка дрожащими губами. на что донхёк не сдерживается и стонет от одного вида. хоть и собственные стоны до сих пор заставляют смущаться каждый раз с новой силой.

марку потрясающе идет чужая красная помада на губах и на подбородке с щетиной. старший ли ухмыляется, грубо вжимаясь в чужой рот и по-собственнически проталкивая влажный язык внутрь. он искусно языком ласкает десны, чужой податливый язык, оставляя между ртами слюну.

руки на мягких бедрах донхёка. губы в соприкосновении.

марк мокро отстраняется от поцелуя в красных тонах, когда дыхание спирает, для жизни не хватает воздуха в легких, словно ему невидимой силой давят на солнечное сплетение двумя большими ладонями. тяжело дышит под взглядом сияющих глаз, зная, как выглядит нарочито пошло в поле зрения донхека с чужой размазанной помадой, как на нем сидит винно-красный и как же младший ли обожает этот вид.

размазав остатки красного пальцем, донхёк достает из кармана шорт стеклянную матовую упаковку помады и небрежно, на скорую руку, наносит новый слой косметики. следом в дрожи мажет по чужим острым скулам, кадыку и ключицам, в каждый поцелуй, вкладывая всю любовь, накопившуюся в нем за долгие годы, оставляя дорожки слюны, дорогой помады и поцелуев.

его руки блуждают по каждому сантиметру кожи в мурашках, уже давно пахнущей донхёком и его цветочными духами с нотами ландышей. донхёк рисует кончиком пальца узоры на отчетливом прессе, соединяет родинки и проклинает марка за такое тело, которое грубо вжимает его по ночам в матрац кровати.

у марка по-пьяному голова кружится, а губы слипаются от красной помады, но ему так нравится, честно говоря, больше, даже когда спустя время та самая помада в цвете «maison rouge» остается на его члене. донхёк берет чужое возбуждение в рот полностью, втягивая щеки и след ярко-красный оставляя после себя. он разглядывает возбуждение в лице ли и остается довольным самим собой.

донхёк послушно, как хороший мальчик, берет в рот, позволяет марку безболезненно сжимать его волосы у самых корней одной рукой, второй же собирать покрывало в пальцах. его тело реагирует от каждого движения донхека: мышцы перекатываются на спине и бедра сами толкаются навстречу пухлым губам. марк расслабляется, рассматривая то потолок, то лицо донхёка в красной помаде, хоть и в животе его от чувств затягивается тугой узел.

похвала марка скрыта в томных стонах, вздохах и сиянии в глазах.

красный цвет размазывается по всей длине члена, пока донхёк оставляет слюну на головке, языком лаская её контуры. он старается изо всех сил, лишь бы привести к удовольствию своего любимого и как можно дольше смотреть на винные следы на любимых впалых скулах. расслабленными губами донхёк снова принимает марка полностью, он глубоко вдыхает носом, и задерживается у самого основания члена, думая о том, как же его марку сейчас хорошо. и не ошибается, ведь марк места себе не находит, ногтями царапая простынь.

доходя до пика возбуждения, марк не позволяет самому себе смешать во рту донхёка слюну и сперму. он шепотом просит его остановиться и нежно берет чужую теплую ладонь в свою. облизав пересохшие губы, марк медленно кладет их ладони на член и дает донхёку завершить начатое.

разрядка наступает быстро: он кончает на белую простынь от недолгих движений рукой, рассматривая любимое лицо напротив.

марк знает, что его малыш кончил лишь от одного вида помады на нем, но не желает упоминать это, ведь сам до боли возбуждается от вида косметики на своем парне. старший парень с особой осторожностью притягивает донхёка к себе за подбородок и целует невесомо, кончиком носа вжимаясь в щеку донхёка, желая поделиться всей заботой, собранной в небольшом теле.

у марка помада на подбородке с щетиной. она смазано, красным небрежным следом лежит на губах и на всем теле. он не любит косметику на себе, но обожает донхёка, и так, с его косметикой, ему даже очень нравится.


End file.
